Green Fireworks
by WiccanWeasley101
Summary: The battle of hogwarts Ginny's POV. For elibubble's Battle of Hogwarts challenge. DH SPOILERS!


**For the Battle of Hogwarts challenge:**

**A/N: The character I had to use was Ginny Weasley and the prompt was Green.**

**Green Fireworks**

As soon as Ron, Harry and Hermione stepped through the magnificent doors of the Room of Requirement, Ginny ran. She was going to be a part of the battle no matter what. This was her chance. The fact that she was here, in the middle of it all and not helping, was one thing that she _could not_ stand. But that's not to say she wasn't scared. Of course she was. Ginny Weasley was scared for Harry, for her brothers, her parents... and herself. Anyone would be mad not to be. Even people that everyone assumed weren't scared, like Harry.

Harry. She was so worried about him, even though she knew where he was at the time. Everything was down to him and Ginny knew that he knew it. She couldn't imagine how that must feel and she was so worried that this would make him mess things up. No... not mess things up... make a mistake. But no, Harry wouldn't make any mistakes. He was the chosen one, the boy who lived. He could do anything... at least... that's what people said. But Ginny knew better. She knew Harry and she knew that he was just a normal guy, like anyone else his age. He was just unlucky ...though he was lucky too. He was lucky to have escaped Voldemort when he was a baby, when he was eleven, twelve, fourteen _and _fifteen. Maybe he would have that luck at seventeen too. Yes. He would have that luck. He had to. Because if he didn't-

Ginny's thoughts were cut off when she rounded the corner. She was almost blinded by the lights. Red, blue, white... but mainly green. Curses were all over the place. Half hitting people, half bouncing around the room. She ran out into the corridor, unsure of where she was going. All she knew was that she needed to help. Not five seconds after she had started running again, a curse hit her straight on in the chest and sent her flying backwards.

As Ginny sat up she saw the deatheater that had been approaching her go flying backwards himself and the next thing she knew Fred was with her.

"Ginny what are you _doing?_" he almost shouted, helping her up.

"Fighting" she replied.

"Yeah, I can see that" he said laughing.

As Fred said this, Ginny noticed Percy being attacked by two deatheaters. Fred followed her gaze.

"You should go help him" she said.

"Yeah I will, but what are _you_ going to do?" he asked.

"Help them" she said pointing to a few Hufflepuff girls, who seemed to need some help.

"Ok. After you've helped them, if you're going to fight, go outside. It's safer without curses bouncing everywhere and without walls crumbling all over the place. George is out there too" he said grinning.

Before she could protest he had run off to help Percy.

Ginny ran over to the Hufflepuff girls and easily stunned the unsuspecting deatheaters from behind.

"Thanks" one of the girls said to Ginny, who smiled back at her before running towards the entrance hall.

As Ginny ran, every now and again a deatheater would attack her but there were so many people that if she couldn't fight them, she could easily get away and before Ginny Weasley knew it she was outside and she was the one _attacking deatheaters._

When she turned around, after stunning yet another deatheater, she saw that there was a massive chunk missing from the side of the school and there were giant spiders... like seriously giant spiders trying to get in. As she looked up at the gigantic spiders, she saw all of the curses shooting through the sky. They were like fireworks... mainly green fireworks. But as Ginny looked around she realised that this wasn't a firework display... this was anything but a firework display. It was a war. As she continued to look around the grounds, her eyes fell upon George, who had fallen on to the floor; on to the dark green grass... there it was again, the colour green. Ginny liked it. Harry's eye colour... but it seemed to be everywhere today.

"George!" Ginny shouted running over "Are you ok?"

"I... I don't know..." he replied in a shaky voice.

"What happened?"

"Nothing... I just... feel alone" he looked up at her as he said 'alone'.

"What? But you're not alone. There are people everywhere. Plus everyone feels alone sometimes... there's no need to fall over"

"Yes but... I've never felt alone before" he said in that shaky voice that scared Ginny more than anything.

"Come on" she said, stunning a deatheater "you can't just sit here in the middle of a battle"

At this George seemed to remember that Ginny was meant to me in the Room of Requirement.

"Ginny! What are you doing? You're meant to be in the r-" he said, getting up but Ginny cut him off.

"Yes, I know"

"Come on. I'm taking you back there"

"No way! Fred didn't seem to have a problem with me fighting"

"Wait. Fred knows? Well I'll be talking to him about that lat-" George suddenly stopped talking. He stood there still for a moment and then as suddenly as he had stopped talking, he dropped his wand on to the green, green grass and ran towards the castle.

"GEORGE!" Ginny shouted after him, picking up his wand.

She looked around again and saw Bill. Charlie probably wasn't here yet so that was one less brother to avoid but she didn't want to stick around for Bill to notice her so she ran after George, back into the castle.

There were green fireworks in there too. Why was everyone using killing curses? It wasn't as if it was the only spell in existence. Ginny scanned the entrance hall for George and spotted straight away. She knew that having ginger hair would be useful someday.

George was with Percy, who seemed to be trying to stop him going up the stairs.

"GEORGE" she shouted but when he turned around, she couldn't say anymore. Ginny dropped both hers and George's wands. He wasn't crying but... his eyes... _his eyes._ Then Ginny understood everything. It was all her fault and at that moment in time, while she was running towards her brothers, all Ginevra Weasley could see ahead was the green fireworks.

**A/N: WAAHHA! *sobs*. I hate myself for writing this. I hope you understand what I mean by the last line PLEASE REVIEW! :D **


End file.
